


Attagirl

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Frank Castle [10]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Frank saying “Attagirl” and you getting turned on by it.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle & You, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Frank Castle [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108994
Kudos: 18





	Attagirl

“Frank!” You screeched. Frank ran through your apartment dodging pillows left and right. He deep giggle echoed off the walls. 

“C’mon, baby! You gotta get me!” He yelled as he ran to your bedroom.

You cornered him in your room and you jumped on his back, causing him to fall face first into the mattress. You giggled, “Caught ya.”

Frank rolled over causing you to fall off him. You tried to punch him, but he caught your fist. You then kneed him in the gut and he groaned. He fell against the bed, “Attagirl,” he said. You bit your lip. You hated when he said that phrase. It always made you a little wet. 

Frank eyed you and he gave a deep chuckle, “You like that, don’t you?”

“Like what?” You asked innocently

“When I say that.”

“Say what?”

Frank softly laughed and shook his head, “You quit messin’ with me, girl.” Frank climbed on top of you, holding himself up by his forearms, “You like it when I say ‘Attagirl’ and don’t try to deny it. Every time I say it, you bite your lip and you get this look in your eye.”

“So whatcha gon’ do ‘bout it, Frankie?”

Frank immediately leaned in and captured his lips with yours and mumbled against your lips, “I’m gonna give you what you want, baby girl. Gonna give it to you reeeal good.”


End file.
